gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Loussier
Stella Loussier is an "Extended Human", an experimental enhanced human created at the Alliance's secret laboratory at Lodonia as a human weapon and "Biological CPU" for the Alliance's mobile weapons. She is deployed as part of Phantom Pain, ''under the command of Lukas O'Donnell. She initially pilots the GAT-X388 Gaia Gundam, then later the GFAS-X1 Destroy. Following her defection to ZAFT, she becomes the pilot of one of two ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundams, serving onboard the [[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 ''Minerva]] Personality Stella is a mentally fragile young girl whose normal demeanor is best described as like that of an innocent child. She is playful, carefree, and prone to dancing, for instance, or humming or singing to herself. She generally shows only a limited understanding of her surroundings, and is emotionally dependent on her peers or commanders. Of the doctors that are in charge of maintaining the Extendeds for Phantom Pain, she is most fearful of Rice, while she trusts Kinney much more. She also trusts Lukas implicitly and without reserve. Like all Extendeds, Stella's mind has been programmed to react to a specific "block word", which triggers an almost paralysing fear when used. In Stella's case, that word is "die". In combat, Stella's personality undergoes a drastic change, often as a result of manipulations of Lukas who plays upon her innate fear of death to focus her attention on certain targets. She is a brutal and highly skilled combatant in a mobile suit, specializing in high-speed, close-range attacks. However, should her fear become too great or should she hear anyone speak her block word, she will completely lose control, frantically lashing out and, potentially, attacking any target that comes within range. Only three individuals have ever succeeded in calming her down when this took place: Dr. Kinney, Lukas O'Donnell, and Shinn Asuka. History The Earth Alliance has long experimented with programs intended to create pilots that could be carefully controlled and used as living weapons against ZAFT. Initial efforts involved the use of brainwashed "Combat Coordinators", but these programs were eventually stopped in favor of the creation of "Extended Humans", normal Naturals who were subjected to extensive mental conditioning and whose performance was artificially enhanced through diverse means, including the use of drugs. The initial crop of Extendeds deployed during the First Junius War were controlled by use of a highly addictive performance-enhancing drug called Gamma Glipheptin, which triggered excruciatingly painful withdrawal symptoms when its effects expired. This was subsequently eliminated, and later Extendeds, such as Stella, are instead carefully brainwashed and mentally conditioned, with a full medical team with specialized drugs and equipment in charge of maintaining them, including the elimination of any memories susceptible to adversely affect their behavior in combat. However, if not regularly treated, her health will begin to deteriorate, and eventually she will die. It is possible, over time and with great care, to reverse these conditions. Nothing is known of Stella's early life, though it is suspected that she suffered some severe emotional or psychological trauma at a very young age, which has left her mentally fragile and unstable. She has, since she was a child, undergone brutal training intended to mold her into a living weapon, with the result that she has far greater physical strength than would be normally expected for a girl her age and slight build, being able to dislocate a man's jaw with a single kick or, potentially, break the neck of a full-grown man with her bare hands. She is also extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat, an excellent shot with a pistol, and an expert at the use of a combat knife, as well as a superbly skilled pilot. Her mind and body are able to react as fast as any Coordinator's as a result of the physical and physiological enhancements she underwent as part of her training. She first saw combat as part of the Nana Buluku's mobile suit team during the Break the World Incident, when the ship launched an attack on the Hahnenfuss Team's ships as well as engaged the Minerva's ''mobile suit team, hindering their efforts to destroy the falling remains of Junius Seven. After this operation, Stella, along with fellow Extended Auel Neider and under the command of Lukas, was deployed to Earth onboard the Spengler-class ''John Paul Jones. ''The first operation in which she participated on Earth was an attack on the ''Minerva ''in the Indian Ocean, which saw her left behind at the still-incomplete Alliance outpost being built there, intended to serve as a forward base to oppose ZAFT's Carpentaria Base. Nonetheless, she found herself in combat with Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, proving to be an even match for the Coordinator despite the Gaia's inability to fly in Earth's atmosphere. As the ''Minerva ''and its mobile suits succeeded in defeating the Alliance forces, the ''Jones ''and its mobile suit team withdrew, abandoning the base which was then destroyed. It was in Bandirma, while wandering around on her own, that Stella would make an encounter that would have significant consequences. When she fell from a cliff on which she had been standing, she was rescued by a young man who pulled her from the water: Shinn Asuka, the pilot of the Impulse. Unaware of the impact such a statement would have, Shinn asked her whether she was trying to die, which caused her to panic, fearfully trying to get away and moving into the water - which would have fatal consequences for Stella, who could not swim. Shinn went after her, taking her in his arms and promising her that she would not die, and that he would protect her. She calmed down, and the two headed for a small culvert in the base of the cliff, where they waited, while Shinn activated a distress signal. She found on the shore a small seashell, which she gave to Shinn. He then split the two halves of the shell, giving to her one of them, and keeping the other, as well as bandaging her ankle, injured in the fall, with his own pocket handkerchief. That night, both were retrieved by Athrun Zala, and subsequently he and Shinn returned her to Lukas, Shinn promising that they would see each other again. As the vehicle pulled away, a crestfallen Stella looked after him. The encounter profoundly impacted Stella, and she reacted violently to attempts to take the handkerchief away. It took the combined efforts of Doctor Megan Kinney, one of the doctors in charge of maintaining the Extendeds, and Lukas to calm her down. Once she had calmed down and fallen asleep, Doctor Martin Rice, another of the scientists charged with the Extendeds, ordered the memory overwritten. Her next sortie saw her again engaging the ''Minerva's mobile suit teams, this time in the Mediterranean Sea and supported by an Orb fleet along with additional Alliance vessels and mobile suits. During this engagement, she succeeded in destroying Heine Westenfluss's ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, though her own machine was damaged by the Freedom Gundam. The Alliance/Orb fleet withdrew, as the Minerva ''fell back for much needed repairs. That evening, Stella overheard a crewman mention the Lab at Lodonia, which had been found by ZAFT. When she mentioned it, Auel, who overheard, accidentally uttered his own block word, then Stella's. While Auel went out of control, Stella's reaction was strangely more measured but no less drastic: Taking the Gaia and blasting her way out of the hangar, she rushed to the lab, where she was attacked jointly by Shinn and Athrun. Together the two ZAFT pilots disabled the Gaia, and a horrified Shinn recognized her, taking her from the cockpit and back to the ''Minerva ''for medical attention. The Gaia was captured and loaded aboard the ship. She would remain onboard the ''Minerva, ''but her health would soon begin to deteriorate. The Supreme Council had ordered that she be brought to Gibraltar for further analysis, and tissue and blood samples were taken while she was onboard the ship, but it became apparent that she would most likely die before they could reach Gibraltar. Shinn, determined that she should not die, took her from the ship and returned her to the ''Jones, ''extracting from Doctor Kinney, who had come to meet him along with Lukas, a promise to keep Stella away from the battlefield. Some time later Lukas, Doctor Rice, and Stella were transferred off the ''Jones, ''which was ordered to make its way to Wilhelmshaven Naval Base in Germany. Stella was taken to the ''Bonaparte, ''the Atlantic Federation's new battleship, and given the giant mobile armor Destroy. Manipulated by Rice and Lukas, Stella took the Destroy on a rampage across Eurasia that leveled three cities, killing millions, before finally being engaged by both the Freedom and the Impulse at Hamburg, in a battle that would end with the Destroy's destruction. A critically injured Stella was retrieved from the cockpit and taken to Wilhelmshaven, where Dr. Kinney took Stella under her care, promising to care for her and to ensure her return to full health. Dr. Kinney succeeds, and when the ''Minerva, ''at the head of a massive ZAFT fleet, docks at the ''Jones's ''home port of Portsmouth a little over two months later, Shinn and Stella are reunited and Shinn learns the good news. Subsquently, Stella joins the ''Minerva, ''and is assigned Impulse Gundam Unit 2, which she would pilot for the first time in the Battle of Heaven's Base. When Jibril is found in Orb and the ''Minerva ''leads the ZAFT fleet in an attack, Athrun would take one of the ship's two Core Splendors to attempt to resolve the situation diplomatically, leaving Impulse Gundam unit 2 inoperable. Stella would therefore take the Knight Saviour and pilot it during the operation, which would end in failure in spite of the best efforts of the ''Minerva's pilots, as Blue Cosmos leader and sole remaining Logos member Jibril escapes into space. After this, the ''Minerva ''would return to outer space, and Stella would return to piloting the Impulse, distinguishing herself in the final battles of the war. Following its end, Shinn and Stella retire together to a small house on Junius Three, though both are present, alongside Athrun, in Orb for the signing of the treaty ending the war.